Numerous different finishing operations are required when working with stone tiles. Some tiles must be cut to different sizes than others. Some tiles must have different edge finishes than others. Also, some tiles must be drilled to provide through passages. The tiles must then be completed in a polishing operation.
According to conventional practice, a plurality of different tool finishing apparatuses are required to perform the above different operations. If numerous different operations are required on a single tile, then that tile must be moved from one apparatus to another. Therefore, using known technology, it is costly from both an equipment and a time standpoint to provide different finishes to a stone tile.